


Those Schoolgirl Days

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [34]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You get a chance to see Triple H againWritten for the Images Blog





	Those Schoolgirl Days

\- “Hey Hun...”  
\- You smirk when he turns around  
\- He looks surprised  
\- Clearly he had no idea you’d be here  
\- Despite you having been the one to invite him to the reunion  
\- Nobody was supposed to know who invited who  
\- Still, it was nice to see him  
\- Even for a little while  
\- You didn’t doubt that he was married by now  
\- You assumed he was anyway  
\- “Hi...”  
\- His smile is soft  
\- Polite but shy  
\- “How are you?”  
\- “Good, you?”  
\- “Good...”  
\- He’s quiet  
\- It’s awkward  
\- Finally the words escape you   
\- Despite you trying to hold it down  
\- “You... married?”  
\- He laughs  
\- “Forward... and no...”  
\- You smile  
\- “Is there a reason why not?”  
\- “No.”  
\- He’s smirking now  
\- “You interested?”  
\- You blush  
\- Look down at your feet  
\- “Maybe...”


End file.
